


台球 高访 x 许博文

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	台球 高访 x 许博文

酒吧里的彩光灯机械的闪烁着，光怪陆离的色块将舞池里尽情舞动身躯的男男女女分割成了三六九等。肢体与荷尔蒙的碰撞摩擦，让空气中都散发着一股淫靡的味道。震耳欲聋的音乐，缩短了人与人之间的距离，让耳鬓厮磨变得理所当然。酒精，音乐和迷幻药成了人们释放自己的最佳借口。宛如所多玛城最后的狂欢，与感情无关，却与本性息息相关。

高访轻轻的放下了手中的威士忌，微笑着婉拒了从他进入这家酒吧到现在，第8个上前搭讪的人。他今天刚刚谈成了一笔合作案，占南铉和温暖之间也没发生什么幺蛾子的事需要他操碎了心，所以他今天纯粹是来放松自己的，并不想给自己邂逅一段不必要的绮丽艳遇。 

毕竟性爱只有在需要发泄的时候才是必要的。

冰凉的格兰威特威士忌在苦涩的口感中透出了阵阵单一麦芽威士忌独有的麦香味。平时的高访虽然更喜欢醇厚的红酒，但也不介意偶尔换换口味尝试一下新的东西。

突然，一阵高过一阵的喧哗声传入了高访的耳里。好心情的驱使下让他难得的开口和酒保八卦了起来。

“发生了什么事？从刚刚就一直听到欢呼声。”

酒保是个高高壮壮的中年男子，听到高访的询问也没停下手里调酒的动作，一心二用的解释道。

原来从刚刚开始就有一群小年轻在和人赌台球。其中一个小年轻的技术很好，已经连赢了好几盘。发展到现在已经从单纯的赌台球到看谁能够玩赢那个小年轻了。

高访大学的时候也是玩台球的好手，甚至一度打算成为职业选手。只是后来因为家庭因素，不得不放弃而转战金融界。不过以他在浅宇的作为，只是再度佐证了有能力的人，不管在哪里都不会被埋没的。

被勾起了好奇心的高访端着酒杯挤进了拥挤的人群里。好不容易借着身高优势占到了前排，就看到了一个穿着酒红色皮夹克的年轻人伏下了身。栗色的头发彰显着性格般的支棱着，袖子被他随意的挽到了手肘下露出了布满青筋的手臂。

肩，腰和臀以非常标准的姿势趴伏在桌球桌上，流畅的肢体动作勾勒出了完美的线条。高访甚至觉得他可以透过皮夹克和黑色T-Shirt，看到他令人血脉贲张的肌肉。并且可以肯定的是，绝对不是健身房里练出来的绣花枕头。

由于距离的问题，对方只能轻微的抬起了右脚离地，让他能够更加贴近桌子中央的白球。只是这动作却让他形状饱满的臀部更显情色，像根羽毛般轻轻拂过高访，让他心痒难耐。

腰微微一沉，眼睛眯着，右手挥杆轻轻一推，就看到白球借着势滑了出去，撞到了另一处角度刁钻的黑球。黑球在桌面上舞出了优美的弧度，然后转了一个弯，“哐”的一声应声入袋。

人群里再次爆发出了欢呼声。小青年直起了身，舌头顶着左边口腔舔过唇然后抬头看了一眼计分表嗤笑了一声。

“Too easy!” 

看着转身朝输家边走过去边伸手的小年轻，高访觉得与其说他们想打败他挫搓他的气焰，倒不如说他们更想把他压在台球桌上干到失禁求饶。诚实点说，高访他现在的确很想这么做。

“有没有兴趣和我玩玩？”把手里被冰块稀释的差不多的酒放在了一旁的桌上。高访解开了衣袖上的扣子把袖子折起，随后还松了松领带。

“我叫高访。怎么称呼？”

“许博文。”

许博文打量着眼前西装革履，一幅精英模样的高访，有点不屑的撇别过了头。

哼，这些所谓社会精英估计连台球规则都不知道吧！不过谁会拒绝送上门来的冤大头呢。

无所谓的耸了耸肩，许博文把球重新排列好之后才再次抬头看向了高访。

“想赌多少？”

“我不要钱，你要是赢了，我赔你今晚你赢的钱的总数。要是我赢了，你得答应我一件事。”

挑了根称手的球杆，用打磨石轻轻的打磨着球杆的皮头，高访人畜无害的笑看着许博文。

虽然对对方提出的要求有点怀疑，不过许博文也不认为他会输给人模狗样的高访。甚至为了彰显绅士风度，还把开球权让给了对方。

所以当高访以标准姿势开了球，红球彩球一路0失误的高奏凯歌前进，直到最后把黑球也打进洞之后，许博文只能目瞪口呆的接受自己连球杆都没挥就输了的事实。

“算我赢了吧？”拿过放在一旁的酒一饮而尽，高访转头 和侍应生要了一间附带台球桌的包间就示意许博文跟上他。

去就去！谁怕谁还不知道呢！

刚进入包厢，许博文就被高访推了一个列趄，直接扑到了台球桌上。然而还没回头开骂就被高访下一句话给吓得把问候对方令堂令尊的话都咽回去了。

“衣服脱了。”把西装外套随手扔在了地上，抽出了脖子上的领带。看到许博文还维持着趴在台球桌上的姿势有点哭笑不得。

这小辣椒竟然意外的纯情。

“怎么？愿赌服输。你想耍赖啊？”

许博文这辈子最讨厌的就是别人激他。激将法在他身上可以说是屡试不爽。

转过身就把皮夹克脱了，随后双手一抬，紧身的黑色T-Shirt也在下一秒追随着皮夹克而去了。

许博文的身材非常好，宽肩蜂腰翘臀，完美的倒三角比例。线条分明却不会给人用力过猛 的感觉。与激素和蛋白粉堆砌起来的肌肉相比，他的肌肉更细致也更充满了力量感。饱满的胸肌随着呼吸上下起伏，胸前的两点也许是因为冷气，又或者是因为害羞，竟然慢慢的挺立了起来。

高访在他快要脱裤子的时候阻止了他的动作，左手按上左胸慢慢的搓揉着，右手环过许博文的后颈，一个用力直接把他的头压向了档部。

“舔我”

许博文第101次在心里骂娘，第102次在心里骂之前那个脑残的自己。

至于为什么只能在心里骂呢？

因为他的嘴巴现在被高访的男根塞得满满当当的，除了喘息声之外根本发不出其他的声音。高访的双手放在了许博文的头上，有一下没一下轻拂着他的头发，看似随意实则威胁。毕竟不久之前许博文还因为敷衍了事的舔弄，被高访拽着头发来了好几下深喉，差点没被插吐。

把高访的分身一口气吞到根部再慢慢一节节的吐出来，退到龟头处的时候转而含住了顶端，舌头轻轻刮过马眼打转之后再次把分身全根吞入，周而复始。双手也没闲着的搓揉着底部的囊袋。来不及吞咽的口水顺着柱体向下流，让吞咽的举动变得更加顺畅。

包厢里虽然开着冷气，但许博文还是热出了一身的薄汗。在昏暗的灯光下，看起来就像被镀了一层金粉一样亮晶晶的。

把人从胯下拉起来压在了台球桌上，高访解开了许博文的裤子，连同内裤一起拉到了脚踝处。

一点缓冲也没有就直接伸进了两根手指，让原本已经有点收敛的人瞬间龇牙咧嘴。

“我操你妈！”

从来没有被进入过的地方撕裂般的疼，对方还不等他适应就在体内转动手指四处刮擦。

“可是现在是我在操你哦。”弯下身在许博文耳朵边吹着气，末了还舔过带着耳钉的耳垂，含进口里细细的吸吮着。

被搞得头昏脑涨的许博文张嘴还打算再骂，却突然感觉到体内的手指好像按到了什么开关一样，颤栗的快感从脊椎骨直冲脑门，还未骂出口的粗话到了嘴边全变成了变了调的呻吟。被冷落的前端也在这刺激下微微的抬起了头，可怜兮兮的吐着前液。

趁着对方还沉浸在快感中，高访再次伸进了一根手指。三根手指在许博文体内抽插着帮对方扩张，并坏心眼的专门对着能让他快乐的那一点进攻着。看着对方被快感折磨得只能喘息，眼角泛红，想骂却骂不出口的样子，真心让他觉得这样的许博文说不出的可爱。

感觉扩张得差不多了，高访抽出手指换上自己的分身，不等对方回神就一鼓作气的直插到底。

当被比手指粗太多的男根贯穿的时候，许博文一瞬间觉得他今天可能会被高访做死在这张台球桌上。右腿被抬高放到肩上，另一条腿被对折压在胸前。为了保持平衡，许博文只能抱着高访，紧紧地抓着他的的衣服。

我操！这个衣冠禽兽到现在连衣服都没脱！！！

高访一手扶着许博文放在他肩上的腿，另一只手搓揉着他手感十足的胸肌。腰强而有力顶弄着，每次都整根抽出再用力的撞进去。前列腺被摩擦的快感让许博文的脑袋被搞成了一团浆糊，嘴里除了喘息声外，只剩下一些寓意不明 的呢喃。

“不，不行了，好…深， 啊…！你慢点… 啊！”

看着陷入情欲里的许博文，高访低下头亲吻过他的嘴角，勾起吐露在外的舌尖然后推回许博文嘴里，接着仔细的舔过牙龈，在对方的呼吸里再次勾上舌与之共舞。

一吻结束，高访舔弄着许博文的下巴，把来不及吞咽而流下的唾液一一舔去。

顺着冒着小小胡茬的下巴一路吻上了喉结，高访的手终于附上许博文从一开始就被刻意冷落的前端上下套弄着，腰也加快了抽插的速度，把他顶得只能无力的抓挠着台球桌。

就在快要攀上顶峰的时候，高访突然感到腰间一疼。一瞬间没能分辨发生了什么事，他就这么硬生生的被激动的许博文踹到了地上去了。

许博文看着还硬着却被他踹到地上的高访一脸懵逼。然后再看到对方明显已经开始黑化的气场之后内心无数弹幕飘过。硬是要总结的话，那就是：

他妈的！我今天！死！定！了！

被按趴在台球桌上，双手被高访解下来的领带捆绑着，许博文再次在心里骂娘。

虽然现在他的嘴没被堵着，但已经被日得没脾气的许博文是绝对不敢真的骂出口的。

谁知道人摸狗样的衣冠禽兽还会做出什么样的事啊！ ！操！

为了惩罚许博文把自己踹到了地上，高访一爬起来就抽出了一旁放着的台球杆，拽着他的腰把人按在桌上就把台球杆横绑在了许博文的膝弯处。

别说踹人了，他现在连合拢双腿都做不到。

后入比之前面对面的姿势进入得更深，再加上双腿失去了着力点，全靠腰力死死撑着。被刮过体内那一点的时候，许博文只能颤抖的压下了腰，却不想屁股却因此而翘起，更加贴合向高访的胯部。

看不到对方的表情多少让他有点不安，尤其是对方现在一言不发的用力顶弄着他。

“亲… 亲我。”

艰难的回过头想索取一个吻，发红的眼角看起来可怜兮兮的，让高访突然有点想逗弄逗弄他。

无视了嘟起的唇转而贴向了因为抬头而显露出的喉结，感受着对方因为压抑着快感的低吟而产生的震动。

快感在下腹累积，许博文好几次想要慰抚自己的念头都被高访扼杀在了摇篮里。双手只能无力的撑在桌面上，后穴随着喘息收缩。身后高访越来越快的频率让同样身为男人的许博文知道他也快到顶端了。

随着高访几次重重的擦过前列腺，许博文感觉脑子里有一堆烟花在爆炸，累计的快感一瞬间并发出来让他头皮发麻。他就这么硬生生地被插射了，瞬间绞紧的后穴也让高访在抽插了几次后尽数的释放在了他的体内。

抽离了许博文体内，高访拿过了纸巾帮自己和对方简单的清理了一下。

看着闭着眼睛还在喘息恢复的人， 高访低下头亲了亲他的脸颊，顺手抚平了对方被自己弄乱的头发，心里却还在盘算着要不要再来一次。

有时候，换一换口味说不定真的会有意外的惊喜呢。


End file.
